


20 Questions

by clumsyghost



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, PWP, drabble + dribble equals 150
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost
Summary: The miniatures play '20 Questions' in the car.Octavius picked 'thing'.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	20 Questions

“Is it fuzzy?”

“At times.”

“Is it red?”

“No. This isn’t _I spy_ ,” Octavius reminded him. He fingered an edge of his pteruges.

“Is it faster than a train?”

“Not at all.”

“Is it bigger than a barn?”

“Yes.”

“What?!” Jed drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the car. “A mountain?”

“No. When are mountains fuzzy?”

“When they have mountain sheep on ‘em.”

“Clever. You have three questions left.”

Jed groaned. A ‘thing’ that was bigger than a barn? Try the whole darn museum! “Dexter?”

“No. Two left.”

Jedediah narrowed his eyes. “Is this one of your metaphorical things?”

“No.” Octavius already had one hand on the door handle. “One question left.”

“Octa _vius_ ….” Jed knew that tone. “Just tell me!”

“Very well. The answer is….” In one swift movement, the Roman slid out of the car. “My love for you!”

“Tavi!” Jed bellowed. “Ya dagum sappy stinker!”


End file.
